gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-/Quotes
This is a list of quotes from all the playable characters in The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! -2nd Sign-. The original game has uncensored swearing, but re adapted to an All Ages language. (In Long term process) FEAST Characters Sienna Travers - Genesis - Cadenza *'(When Selected)' - "What about a Special lesson for you?" *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "A time for a challenge." *'(Generic Intro 2)' - "This composer will end your misery." *'(Generic Intro 3)' - "See how much you'll reach, or cry like a baby!" *'(Intro Mecha)' - "It's playing ball time!" *'(intro Vs Reed)' - "Hey Metal man, don't be all gloomy with your power loss!" *'(Intro Vs Melody)' - "We must end this quickly, inhuman one!" *'(Intro Vs Alto)' - "The Idiot Raiden is here, right?" *'(Intro Vs Sienna)' - "What about a fight instead of standing still?" *'(Intro Vs Caesar)' - "Mr. Hero Salad, time to reveal who you are!" *'(Intro Vs Genesis)' - "Arcana Warrior... Now you'll see my true might!" *'(Intro Vs Blake)' - "I can 'feel' the bond between you and me for a reason that I have yet to know myself." *'(Intro Vs Ballerina)' - "We got a deal to be done, Dancer of lesser quality." *'(Intro Vs Arc)' - "Try to handle this, man! It makes you feel insane!" *'(Intro Vs Allegro)' - "Why you created me in the first time just for being the evil side, why, '''WHY'?" *'(Intro Vs Rhyme)' - "''Just calling me an uninspired doesn't mean that I can't be human!" *'(Taunt)' - "Idiot!" *'(Taunt Vs Orchestra Warriors)' - "Soldier!" *'(Win 1)' - "I defeated the adversity!" *'(Win 2)' - "Life tastes like eternity, maybe because I can't die." *'(Win 3)' - "I changed a lot, so don't worry about me destroying you anymore." *'(Win Mecha)' - "The only one who can control the Golden Teeth is the insane one!" *'(Win Vs Reed)' - "You will live a lot so this was nothing of value." *'(Win Vs Melody)' - "Dork." *'(Win Vs Alto)' - "Imbecile." *'(Win Vs Adel)' - "Your wrestling tricks didn't work." *'(Win Vs Mondo/Maya/Joker/Kai)' - "Nothing of Value was lost. Thank you." *'(Win Vs Sienna)' - "Try again, protagonist." *'(Win Vs Genesis)' - "Stupid Arcana, you make me look bad!" *'(Win Vs Eliza/Jonathan)' - "Be better with little sister next time..." *'(Win Vs Gallia Kingdom)' - "Go back and make your nation great again!!" *'(Win Vs Anita) '- "You are as Daredevil as me." *'Win Vs Blake)' - "Stop''' looking at me! Your kindness is destroying ME!"'' *'(Generic Victory 1)' - "Oh, poor little soul who lost to me, cry, go, leave. Or because you'll drive me crazy as soon as you are standing still even after being defeated by me!" *'(Generic Victory 2)' - "There will be a brighter future if you are out of bounds~! Fighting you was a nice change of pace from my boring life I have in the Purgatory like an internet addict." *'(Generic Victory 3)' - "I am basically another person, that's why I act like that 'other person'. I am condemned to disappear due to the actions I did in the past, but I hope I can enjoy the last days of my life fighting strong opponents, even if you aren't stronger than me of course." *'Victory Vs Reed)': "Extremely disappointed that you lost your power and then your performance, but you are still capable to hold on against me, hey employer. Now that I won, is your turn to look at the gate." *'(Victory Vs Melody)': "Sorry Melo, I won this time. Then, why you are crying oh so badly? That means you are a loser, far more than I expected." *'(Victory Vs Alto)': "You are so irritating, thank food you are done in my eyes or you... Hey, don't leave coward! Your hat is here! Well, keeping it, loser." *'(Victory Vs Sienna)': "Oh dear, you are turning into me, and that's the greatest thing I'll ever seen in my life! I hope you will progress, but in the good way, I don't want to be a bad influence on your matters." *'(Victory Vs Genesis)': "You are now awesome unlike your previous appearance. Don't tell me that you...? Wow, seriously, bad mommy, why you have a children without the father's knowing? Solve your marriage first." *'(Victory Vs Blake)': "''I know you try to help me, but don't, don't come closer to me! Your kindness is infectious for me! I hate that, I hate that, '''I HATE THAT!!!!" *'(Victory Vs Caesar)': "Unlike your abstract vision of avoiding destiny, I am more than secure that I can't avoid mines for any motive whatsover. So shut up and leave." *'(Victory Vs Anthem of the Feast)' - "The fact I did helped to create it without my knowing is disappointing, but I atoned against you devil, I suffered thanks to you, but I know now that I will have a better, brighter future if you don't interfere anymore!" Blake Snider - Eliza Sampson - Jonathan Travers - Gavin Albain - Zelda Grayson - Rose Belladonna - Mildred Albain - Shawn Grayson - Roger Masters - Ameth - Jazz Milford - Reed - Melody - Lucas White - Wilhelm Krone - Tristan "Hiro" Cruz - Orion - Adel Albain - Mariya Azarova - Grant "Odysseus" Decker - Mondo Kitsch *'(When Selected)' - "Arcana Warrior of the World!" *'(When Selected - Azure Arcana)' - "This is the time to show in my full extent!" *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "With my due respect, let's see if you are capable to defeat me." *'(Generic Intro 2)' - "Let's begin." *'(Generic Intro 3)' - "Show what you are truly capable of..." *'(Intro Mecha)' - "See if you are prepared." *'(Intro Vs Girls)' - "Beautiful and strong lady, Is a pleasure to fight you." *'(Intro Vs Mondo)' - "Void?" *'(Intro Vs Mondo, response)' - "Yes, yes I am fighting you, as you... Stupid as it sounds." *'(Intro Vs Genesis)' - "You are my wife and all. But I am your opponent now, as an Arcana demands." *'(Intro Vs Joker)' - "Master Joker, let's go." *'(Intro Vs Maya)' - "Lady Akatsuki. This battle is a test." *'(Intro Vs Kai)' - "Lady Kai, what you are doing on earth?" *'(Intro Vs Reed)' - "That rockstar style of yours will never get old, right?" *'(Intro Vs Jonathan)' - "Mister Travers, don't let my physical age fool you." *'(Intro Vs Jazz)' - "Are you a girl? Because that appearance don't seem like you are, sorry if I am rude." *'(Intro Vs Blake/Gavin/Aurelius/Wilhelm/Leon)' - "Young musician, show me your talents on the fighting ground." *'(Intro Vs Cadenza)' - "We meet face to face again, Lady Cadenza." *'(Intro Vs Sienna/Lucas/Ofelia)' - "For a human, you are interesting!" *'(Intro Vs Rhyme/Allegro)' - "You don't belong to this world it seems..." *'(Taunt)' - "You are better than you think." *'(Taunt Vs Genesis)' - "Jennie!" *'(Win 1)' - "I am impressed with your style." *'(Win 2)' - "Be more civilized next time..." *'(Win 3 - Azure Arcana)' - "My pride as an Arcana is just the starting point..." *'(Win Mecha)' - "I won this bout." *'(Win Vs Genesis)' - "Are you okay? I didn't intended to fight you..." *'(Win Vs Joker)' - "Thanks for this fight. Sensei!" *'(Win Vs Maya)' - "I didn't intended to do this... Forgive me '''mother..." *(Win Vs Kai)' - "''Sorry, I am married..." *'(Win Vs Ladies)' - "Pardon my rudeness. But I have my needs to do." *'(Win Vs Mondo)' - "Don't play Mirror with me, Void!" *'(Win Vs Ameth) '- "Trust in yourself, you have more to show than standing still." *'(Win Vs Reed)' - "I don't need your powers to be strong, to be honest." *'(Win Vs Girls)' - "Forgive my dumb attitude! Please! Please! Don't be angry." *'(Generic Victory 1) '- "My apologize in rushing my fighting, but you knew the consequences of facing an Arcana Warrior without any preparation, be aware that there are stronger enemies to face next time..." *'(Generic Victory 2)' - "I don't need to kill people in order to be strong. Every life is valuable... No matter the deed, no matter the kind of stuff they or will do. I will fight even if it costs my immortality. I confess my age is like one hundred... I lost my count!" *'(Generic Victory 3 - Azure Arcana)' - "I understand I was too strong for you, however, given my newfound power. I don't want to use it for just attacking others, I want to use it for protecting the ones I treasure in my heart. If you underestimated me, you where in the wrong place to do so..." *'(Victory Vs Genesis)' - "I am very sure this battle was very tough as you. You are a very special person for me, I will protect you if the situations are getting worse. I think ever since I've met you we were United by Fate." *'(Victory Vs Joker)' - "This fight was really cool. You are pretty great as always, Joker. This is the probably the only time that I can beat you. I won't give up next time if you want me to not hold back." *'(Victory Vs Maya)' - "Nothing to say. The fight was, just one sided... Forgive my insolence." *'(Victory Vs Kai)' - "Betrayal is a very delicate matter, in our race. It means death wish, I tried to avoid the mighty rule, but it sadly, reigns supreme." *'(Victory Vs Reed)' - "Don't be so grumpy, but hey, why you dyed your hair, I liked the former style, it was more original to be honest, but hey, can i help you in terms of dressing?" *'(Victory Vs Jazz)' - "Me, a girl? It might be justified on the past, but with my toned body, I am straight and that stuff is no longer the case! Hey, are you okay? Don't cry..." *'(Victory Vs Mondo)' - "I'd admit I am the superior being. But you were incredulous as usual, Void. I know we are just one as for now, but you were evil in the past. Now I control everything about you." *'(Victory Vs Sienna)' - "Good job in keeping your style fresh, remember that we are watching over you!" *'(Victory Vs Blake)' - "Me and you have a thing in common, being positive no matter what!" *'(Victory Vs Allegro')' '- "Thanks for this fight, God of light, your skills are just as fine. But your appearance misleads me." *'(Victory Vs Arc)' - "Impossible, a normal human being controlling the Black Blood and the shadow? You have some interesting tactics indeed for keeping in touch with that!" *'(Victory Vs Anthem of the Feast)' - "I swear that you used the wrong deity to make you strong. But Void is basically myself one hundred years ago. You need to understand that not every living being is pathetic trash as you think. Life is a beautiful thing that can only be enjoyed one time, I am technically dead, but there is still chance of redemption, fiend." Reflect - Caesar - Maya Akatsuki - Perseus - Andromeda - Cassius - Aurelius Kruger - Joker - Ballerina - Geoffrey Bell - Tusk - Lloyd Flynn-Amador - Rock Donovan Snider - Anita Falcon - Vela - Claudius - Ofelia White - Alto - Letizia Fen Ling - Shin Geminia - Leon Mercury - Freed Lenoir - Lars Jagger - Beltran Camus - Jam Winchester - Irma Sierra - Rupert "Arc" Ark - Kai - Rhyme *'(When Selected)' - "Thanks for choosing me player." *'(When Selected - Super Rhyme)' - "I am the destructor of all beings!!!" *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "My name is Louis Cyphre. Hahaha, I am joking!" *'(Generic Intro 2)' - "You don't know about me, but perhaps the one outside of the screen knows." *'(Generic Intro 3)' - "This feels like a Picnic." *'(Intro Mecha)' - "Time to annihilate you all~!" *'(Intro Vs Sienna)' - "Hey you, what about a therapy session about your last hours in life?" *'(Intro Vs Genesis/Mondo)' - "Your people make me sick, especially of the likes of you." *'(Intro Vs Cadenza/Alto)' - "You are nothing really original, just go away from this life, pathetic creature." *'(Intro Vs Blake)' - "Stupid personality you have, you seem to not have negative qualities... Everyone has one." *'(Intro Vs Allegro)' - "Hey Ragnar, this." *'(Intro Vs Adults)' - "Ugh... You make me sick." *'(Intro Vs Scientists)' - "You are just a bunch of idiots who just rely in stupid stuff..." *'(Intro Vs Roger/Lloyd/Jam)' - "Sad creatures controlled by others. Heh, I don't need people to control me." *'(Intro Vs Shin Geminia/Ballerina)' - "What about that power that you will give to me after this?" *'(Intro Vs Joker)' - "The Howling Soul... less." *'(Intro Vs Guests)' - "Crappy beings that should not belong to this story..." *'(Intro Vs Anita/Melody/Reed)' - "You got guts to fight me, it will your last forever." *'(Intro Vs Maya/Kai)' - "You are the small fry!" *'(Intro Vs Cassius/Beltran) -' "Do you have a future in mind?" *'(Taunt)' - "How is the game for you?" *'(Taunt Vs Sienna/Genesis/Cadenza) '- "Dance with me?" *'(Taunt Vs Cassius/Beltran/Maya/Ballerina)' - "Life must very cruel with you, right?" *'(Taunt Vs Heroes)' - "Apathy." *'(Win 1)' - "I don't even need praise to be powerful!" *'(Win 2)' - "Emotions can control your minuscule brains, don't act tough and cry." *'(Win 3 - Super Rhyme)' - "Now its time to pulverize this universe!" *'(Win Mecha)' - "This toy was fun to use!" *'(Win Vs Sienna)' - "If you need to learn how to talk to a Deity, ask your Dad." *'(Win Vs Cadenza)' - "Manipulating others has its consequences, Yuri bait." *'(Win Vs Genesis)' - "Did I hurt your emotions, tomboy?" *'(Win Vs Blake)' - "Fighting me has consequences that you will never escape." *'(Win Vs Letizia)' - "I don't feel sympathy for you." *'(Win Vs Reflect/Odysseus/Lucas/Ofelia)' - "You are just nobodies for me, fakers." *'Win Vs Beltran)' - "Your loyalty is seemingly huge compared with your performance." *'(Win Vs Cassius/Kai)' - "At least I admire you for trying to betray your entire race..." *'(Win Vs Adults)' - "As the quote says, Adults are useless." *'(Generic Victory 1) '- "I am above good and evil, everyone's lives are absolute nothing for me!" *'(Generic Victory 2)' - "Humans, beings that use their intelligence for committing the worst sins, its now the time to see who I am now..." *'(Generic Victory 3 - Super Rhyme)' - "Absolute piece of trash of a being you are, you didn't knew what you were fighting for. Friendship? Bonds? Love? Those 'qualities' don't exist in me, you are an absolute pile of shame in my ideal World of death and devastation!" *'(Victory Vs Sienna)' - "Now you see why I am the negative half of the Creator... You didn't knew your enemy, you didn't prepared yourself for the dangers, sometimes humanity is so naïve enough..." *'(Victory Vs Cadenza)' - "Now Laugh at your death, miserable impure child that your black heart there is still evil!" *'(Victory Vs Genesis)' - "Wake up idiot, you realize that your impulsiveness is getting old?" *'(Victory Vs Blake)' - "Stop being kind, is stupid showing sympathy to others while they don't show it back. They just use you as a propaganda..." *'(Victory Vs Ballerina/Geminia)' - "Now I got your power! You were just my toy, just like the others of your class." *'(Victory Vs Allegro)' - "Brother, I've defeated you and won the bet. Now'll proceed to destroy this planet! Hehehe~!" *'(Victory Vs Jonathan/Eliza)' - "Didn't I told you? You are a failure of a sibling in the other timelines!" *'(Victory Vs Mildred/Bell/Arc/Anita)' - "I '''don't' care if you don't believe in me, I exist enough due to you negativeness!" *'(Victory Vs Beltran)' - "''Thank me for saving your life, now end your deeds with the stupid humanity and fight me again!" *'(Victory Vs Cassius)' - "I can revive your sister, however, that requiers serving me and destroying more for the sake of destruction, tell your own race that they are haughty and miserable pieces of crap!" *'(Victory Vs Rock/Claudius/Aurelius)' - "I made a pact with a boy that wanted vengeance against those who harmed him? What happened? I took over his soul and body... And then, started my hatred for humanity since I realized how '''evil' they are." *'(Victory Vs Emily)' - "''Even if you changed, people still threat you like trash, join me and you will be the next deity, people would respect you more with fear!" *'(Victory Vs Lancelot)' - "Nice try in avoiding stereotypes. But edgy fashion and your personality, don't match." *'(Victory Vs Kiyo)' - "I can't die because '''I AM GOD'. Life is like a big Karma for you given your emo life, oh so edgy life you have. Hahaha!" *'(Victory Vs Rhyme/Anthem of the Feast)' - "''Am I dumb enough? Well, that's expected of a clone without style or grace of moi. Given the awesome powers you've got from being the same, but the original still wins, still prevails, no hero, no villain can understand Anthem. Now that '''you' are eliminated. Disappear of my sight!" Allegro * '(When Selected)' - "''This is the chosen one..." * (When Selected - Super Allegro) - "Creation is my work." * (Generic Intro 1) - "I am Ragnar, but call me Allegro..." * (Generic Intro 2) - "Life is only worth if you do anything for it." * (Generic Intro 3) - "Taste the power of Creation." * (Intro Mecha) - "Get Ready for the power!" Guest Characters Emily Fontaine *'(When Selected)' - "Emily Fontaine, goes beyond the fate!" *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "Emily Fontaine, ready to fight." *'(Generic Intro 2)' - "Kaiser Fontaine goes beyond the fate!" *(Generic Intro 3) - "This place seems familiar..." *'(Intro Mecha)' - "I am controlling this...? Impossible!" *'(Intro Vs Jam/Rose)' - "Seems that you enjoy using kicks eh, officer?" *'(Intro Vs Gavin/Tusk)' - "A Scythe fighter... They still exist yet." *'(Intro Vs Arcana Warriors)' - "Beings from other planet, It remind me of another pair of Aliens I've met." *'(Intro Vs Eliza)' - "Ronald Sampson's Daughter Eliza... You are under arrest for your crimes!" *'(Intro Vs Caesar)' - "Time traveller from the past..." *'(Intro Vs Sienna)' - "Can't believe you are the chosen one!" *'(Intro Vs Cadenza) '- "That smile of your seems to be just fake or insane." *'(Intro Vs Zelda/Jonathan)' - "Illegal Investigators hmm... Interesting given the type of country you live." *'(Intro Vs Beltran/Cassius)' - "I am not going everywhere before I end you!" *'(Intro Vs Rhyme/Allegro)' - "What the heck you are...?" *'(Taunt) '- "I can't lose!" *'(Taunt Vs Lancelot/Kiyo)' - "Don't hold back!" *'(Win 1)' - "I made it!" *'(Win 2)' - "Victory is mine." *'(Win 3)' - "Nice try, loser." *'(Win Mecha)' - "Seems that the less professional and with talent won this time..." *'(Generic Victory 1)' - "Kaiser Fontaine, returning to the base after another successful mission." *'(Generic Victory 2)' - "This world is interesting and full of darkness, yet is full of life at the same time." *'(Generic Victory 3)' - "I used to be blinded, but now I know my future!" *'(Victory Vs Lancelot/Kiyo)' - "I am the better Guest character among all of you. But you still are pretty good in each own." *'(Victory Vs Allegro/Rhyme)' - "You... you are Anthem?! I thought it was just an old recycled myth?!" *'(Victory Vs Caesar)' - "Thank goodness you aren't the tyrant that turned the world into despair... I hope you know that being controlled by someone isn't beautiful." *'(Victory Vs Sienna)' - "You Remind me of my childhood friend, which I want to defeat sometime... Thanks for this fight." *'(Victory Vs Cassius)' - "I am no longer a puppet of Dark Kaiser! Foolish woman!" *'(Victory Vs Genesis)' - "Be more feminine next time, Arcana..." *'(Victory Vs Cadenza/Alto)' - "Thank me I saved you from your insanity." *'(Victory Vs Anthem of the Feast)' - "An Incomplete whenever you are was no victor against myself, and my friends!" Lancelot A. Spencer - Kiyo Kamiya *'(When Selected) '- "Out of my way, there is something I must finish." *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "I suppose I have no choice." *'(Generic Intro 2)' - "Get away from me while you still can." *'(Generic Intro 3)' - "I have no intention to hurt you. But if you insist..." *'(Intro Mecha)' - "HADES Unit Mega-02. Engage full-battle mode. Now!" *'(Intro Vs Rhyme)' - "You... Just what are you?!" *'(Taunt) -' "What a fool." *'(Win Mecha) '- "It's my first time using this. And quite frankly, I'm getting good at it." *'(Generic Victory 1)' - "'The blood in my hands, will never be cleansed." *'(Generic Victory 2)' - "I told you to run... but you wouldn't listen to me." *'(Generic Victory 3) '- "I'm sorry, but this is the only way I can proceed." *'(Victory Vs Rhyme)' - "." Alexa Maxwell *'(When Selected)' - "Alexa Maxwell is here to the fight!" *'(Generic Intro 1)' - "This is going to be easy!" *'(Intro Mecha)' - "Miss Leblanc, are you sure this is gonna work...?" Bosses Super Rhyme - Super Allegro - Anthem of the Feast - Category:Sub pages Category:Article stubs Category:Articles under construction Category:Work in progress Category:Sonikku Aensland